deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Mother Brightly
Mother Brightly was the manager of the Rithmere Games during its eleventh year. History Mother Brightly took over the Rithmere Games after the previous owner, Fardeep, was driven away from Rithmere on the Shadow Lord's orders. As the new leader of the games, she changed their original design to be more like gladiatorial matches where contestants would fight one another in brutal single-combat, often to near death, for the chance at 100 gold coins it they were a finalist, and 1000 gold coins if they were champion. In actuality, the games were a trap set by the Shadow Lord to find new gladiators to fight in the Shadow Arena. After the games were over, the champion and all finalists were captured and brought to the Shadowlands. Mother Brightly would then spin rumours that the combatants ran off with their money to live in secrecy. The Shifting Sands On the eve of the 11th Rithmere Games, Lief, Barda, and Jasmine came to the Champion inn to resister for the games in the hopes of winning money for their quest. Mother Brightly was more than happy to register them in—under the false names of Twig, Berry, and Birdie of Bushtown respectively—before confiscating their weapons for the duration of the games. She then explained the rules to the companions and gave them their room key. The next day, on her way to the games, Mother Brightly spotted one of her bed sheets hanging from a window in the Champion Inn. She unlocked the room to discover Lief, Barda, and Jasmine locked inside after an attempt by Doom to keep them from the competition. She escorted the companions to the arena so that they could participate in the preliminary rounds, which she watched from a private booth in the stands. That night, she collected all of the participant's room keys so that there would not be another mishap. Due to Dain serving Glock and Neridah drugged Queen Bee Cider, the champion match between Jasmine and Doom was moved forward a day. Mother Brightly watched the match and later congratulated Jasmine's victory while presenting her, Lief, and Barda with their winnings. Afterwards, she offered to let the companions leave the Champion Inn through a back door so they could avoid muggers. However, this was just a rouse and the three were knocked out by Grey Guards. The Sister of the South At some point after Lief was crowned as the king of Deltora, Fardeep retook possession of the The Champion Inn and the Rithmere Games from Mother Brightly. What happened to her afterwards is unknown. It is likely she learned of the Shadow Lord's defeat and heard of Lief being crowned the new king of Deltora, and went on the run to avoid punishment. Physical appearance Mother Brightly stands a little below average, has a plump and jovial appearance and gives off a maternal air, especially with her rosy-cheeked smile. She wears an orange dress with lace frills, and has strawberry blonde hair pulled back into two pigtails. She also wears jewelry. Personality Mother Brightly, as her name implied, acted very kind and motherly towards any who registered at the Champion Inn, though she was known to pick favourites. However, her cheery, rosy-cheeked behavior was a ruse, for truly she was an underhanded and manipulative agent of the Shadow Lord, to whom she sold champions and sometimes even finalists from the Rithmere Games for his Shadow Arena. Abilities Mother Brightly is a business woman and probably a good cook, but her true abilities are her acting like a bubbly and positive woman and manipulating those around her by fooling them. Appearances Deltora Quest Deltora Quest 1 * The Shifting Sands (only appearance) References See also * The Champion Inn Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Deltorans Category:Post-Adin Deltorans Category:Servants of the Shadow Lord